


Maddy Hayes NSFW Alphabet

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [54]
Category: The Marine (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom Maddy, F/F, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Relationships: Maddy Hayes/Reader
Series: one million words [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 5





	Maddy Hayes NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
Maddy isn't really one to cuddle after sex unless you really mean a lot to her. So when she gives you aftercare, it includes cuddling. If she had to punish you by spanking, she'll massage your ass with your favorite lotion. Sometimes, she'll ju

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
On her, she loves her hands. She knows you love them, and she loves slipping them into your mouth so she can get her fingers nice and wet for her. Maddy loves being able to hold you down, or hold your legs apart when she's eating you out.

On you, however, Maddy loves your thighs. She loves to not only hold them apart, she loves biting them. If you've made her jealous by flirting with one of her men, or anyone for that matter, she loves marking them all over.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**  
If you came on her fingers, she'll either slip them into your mouth so you could clean them off, or she'll clean them off herself. If you came on her strap, she'll have you look up at her while you suck it.

 **D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
Maddy will be a power bottom for you if you ever wanted to try topping. But she'll never bring it up to you first, especially since she prefers being a top.

 **E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Maddy is very experienced, whether it's with a man or a woman. She's been doming for years, and so she's picked up a few things. When it comes to you, however, she's experienced, and is still learning about things that you enjoy. Sometimes she spends nights taking her time with you, learning what makes you come.

 **F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**  
She loves to see you, so her go to position is missionary, but she loves fucking you while your spooning. Especially when the two of you are doing anal. Maddy also loves when your on top, she loves being able to fuck up into you whenever she feels like it.

 **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**  
Maddy is rarely ever goofy. If you're special to her she'll occasionally be more humorous, but normally she's serious.

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**  
Maddy doesn't shave, she might occasionally trim, but that's it. She doesn't mind what you do, but she loves hair.

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
Maddy's only romantic on anniversaries (which still surprises you that she remembers all of them), and when it's your birthday. She'll "cook" you a meal (she'll either have her brother Oscar do it, or Kat), and those nights are when she takes her time with you.

 **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**  
She normally doesn't have to, especially since you're with her most of the time. But if you're not there, she'll make herself come to pictures and videos of you that she's taken. Sometimes, she'll send you videos of her just to tease you.

 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
Anal - It's one of her biggest kinks, she'll tease you for how wet you get from just being fucked there. Sometimes as a punishment, she'll just fuck you there while ignoring your pussy.

Orgasm Denial - Maddy loves hearing you whine and beg for what you want especially since she doesn't give in easy. She could deny you for hours, and definitely has.

Exhibitionism - If she's able to, she'll fuck you in front of her men. She loves showing you off if you're a hundred percent comfortable with it. Maddy doesn't mind doing this, especially since she knows you're hers and only hers. Also, as a punishment, she'll have you cockwarm her biggest strap while her meetings are taking place.

Maddy also really enjoys being called 'Daddy', whether it's inside or out of the bedroom. Even if it's in front of her men. Although she doesn't usually like to share you, she trusts Kat (being the only woman who's in her gang) enough to watch her fuck you if you're into it. 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**  
Maddy will fuck you anywhere she wants (and of course, if you're in the mood), but if it's in public she'll be smart about it. Fingering you in the car as she drives, and she'll occasionally fuck you in an alleyway after going out to the bar with her.

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**  
Everything about you is her motivation, whether you bite your lip, or giving her wide eyes when you want something. She's always wanting to push you up against a wall and take you, even when she knows she can't.

 **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
Maddy is very into trying everything at least twice, however the things she refuses to do anything with is bodily fluids. She also won't do anything you're not comfortable with - even if it's one of her favorite kinks.

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
Maddy prefers giving, and will go down on you for hours. But, she'll never say no to you if you want to return the favor.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
Ninety-nine percent of the time, the pace with Maddy is fast and rough. But on rare occasions, she loves to take her time with you. On those nights, it's slow, but rough. 

******Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**  
Maddy loves quickies, especially since she finds herself busy more than she likes to admit. So when she gets a bit of time to fuck you, she takes it.** **

******R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
Maddy loves to experiment, but will only try something with you if you want to. She experimented much more when she was still in Ireland before she met you.** **

******S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
Maddy can go for hours, usually you’re the one who gets tired first. You’re always amazed with how much energy she has, but you’re not complaining.** **

******T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
Maddy has a whole room dedicated to toys that she uses on you. She rarely uses them on herself, but on occasion, she’ll use a viborator on herself while she makes you watch - if you’re lucky, she’ll let you clean up her mess. ** **

******U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Maddy is a complete tease, and when she can’t fuck you, she’ll tease you. Whether it’s whispering what she’s going to do to you, or rubbing your thigh under the table. ** **

******V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**  
Maddy is usually quiet when she comes, you’re always trying to get her to make some type of noise, and when you do you're always smug about it. When she’s fucking you, and she’s not talking, she’s grunting.** **

******W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
The first time Maddy rimmed you, you weren’t expecting to like it and so she was patient with you as you gave it some more thought. When you agreed, she was softer than what she normally was. You had come harder than you ever had with her tongue in your ass and her fingers in your pussy.** **

******X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**  
Maddy is packing most of the time, sometimes she just likes to feel it in her pants while she’s working. While she usually wears it to fuck you whenever she could.** **

******Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Maddy's sex drive is very high, and sometimes when you're not around her, it's a struggle. She won't admit it, but you're the only person she wants to be with at the moment so her sex drive some times gets to be too much (for her). However, you absolutely love it because you know she'll fuck you for as long as you want.** **

******Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
After making sure at least okay, Maddy is quick to fall asleep. Sometimes. Most of the time, when you fall asleep, she'll leave the room so she can make a few phone calls and work on what she needs to do.** **


End file.
